Vaadhoo
by Legumevert
Summary: Il aurait aussi envoyé chier deux trois personnes, à coup sûr, et comme le temps ne lui aurait pas été compté, il n'aurait rien raconté d'important. Brassé beaucoup d'air, à sa glorieuse habitude ; resté silencieux, selon sa louable coutume. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne ferait pas et que tout le monde oublierait.


_Les personnages mentionnés ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas et sont la propriété des auteurs de Death Note. Oui, on sait, c'est un passage un peu chiant mais facultativement obligatoire._

« J'aurais aimé y aller », dit-il dans un souffle. Après quoi il ne dit plus rien il ne le ferait plus jamais. Mais s'il l'avait pu, et s'il avait lu ces lignes, alors il vous aurait sûrement fait la remarque que vous non plus, vous n'auriez pas été d'humeur franchement bavarde après avoir été troué comme du gruyère. Il n'avait pas souffert, pas le temps. Pas le temps non plus d'apprécier les rémanences de sa vie antérieure qui avait dû être celle d'une passoire, puisque la vie était un cercle, tout ça tout ça. C'est ce qu'il aurait dit d'un ton un peu geignard, et c'est surtout ce qu'il ne dira pas. Mais c'est sans importance. C'est triste, un peu, oui, mais sans importance. Vous avez mieux à faire. Il vous l'aurait dit : mêlez-vous de vos oignons, les miens sont radioactifs.

Il aurait aussi envoyé chier deux trois personnes, à coup sûr, et comme le temps ne lui aurait pas été compté, il n'aurait rien raconté d'important. Brassé beaucoup d'air, à sa glorieuse habitude resté silencieux, selon sa louable coutume le monde crevait d'envie de savoir mais là, le bureau des réclamations risquait d'être fermé pour un moment. Absent pour cause de vacances bien méritées, du jour d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à celui du jugement dernier, merci de votre compréhension. De votre patience, en tout cas –quoiqu'on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être demain.

Matt aurait pu vous chanter sur tous les tons qu'il ne croyait pas à ces fadaises, sauf que ça n'aurait peut-être pas été vrai. Il aurait affirmé, si on lui avait posé la question, qu'en tout cas Mello y croyait mordicus, croix de bois croix de fer, et que c'était pas un bon plan de le foutre en rogne, même si là il avait –aurait eu– les boules contre cet enfoiré. A moins qu'il n'ait compris qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre et que, dans sa naïveté cruelle et presque touchante, Mihail n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'il se ferait tirer comme un lapin. Excepté qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dit « Mihail », mais « Mello », et puisqu'il ne risquait pas d'affirmer ça, justement, on est obligés de supposer, et vous aussi, et le bon dieu aussi et encore, pour ça il faudrait qu'il y pense.

S'ils ne s'étaient pas mis en tête d'aller mettre la main sur un criminel timbré décidé à redonner sa profondeur au mot « mégalomane », ou s'ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes, ou presque, ou l'un d'eux, lui par exemple, Matt, parce que c'était ce qui avait toujours été prévu, moins de risques pour sa poire, alors il aurait aimé y aller et il y serait sûrement allé. Y, pas au singulier, pas au pluriel, pas au rien du tout, parce qu'on ne sait pas, qu'on ne saura pas et qu'on ne va pas se perdre en conjectures. Retrouver une fille, manger un hamburger, faire une petite prière, ou peut-être une grande, fumer une cigarette, fumer un connard dont il ou ils se serait subitement souvenu d'un seul coup. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait pu faire, beaucoup de pensées qui auraient pu être les siennes, les dernières. Des traits d'esprit, des mots d'amour, des plaintes, des rêveries douces-amères ou des récriminations bravaches. Il y avait beaucoup d'endroits qu'il ne visiterait pas, beaucoup de déceptions auxquelles il ne se résoudrait jamais.

Et ça, on pourrait presque le dire à son oraison funèbre, n'importe qui pourrait le dire, même un prêtre qui ne le connaîtrait pas. Tout le monde a sa petite obsession, on a tous un petit espoir. Lui aussi, pour sûr. On est humain. On a tous un endroit où on voulait aller. Il l'était aussi.

Peut-être qu'il pensait à l'Amérique, aux paysages enneigés d'Europe, à la mer, à l'odeur de l'iode. Il y a cette plage dans les Maldives, un peu au sud de l'Inde, qui se couvre de paillettes bleues la nuit tombée. Il aurait pu y aller, s'il s'en était mieux tiré. Ils auraient pu y aller tous les deux. Ils se seraient tenus là, debout au milieu de tout, un goût de sel charrié par le vent sur les lèvres, à regarder au loin comme on le fait tous face à des choses aussi grandes. L'eau chargée d'écume se serait précipitée à leurs pieds et peut-être que Matt aurait ri, peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé ça drôle. Ils auraient trouvé ça beau, en tout cas, sûrement. Ils se seraient assis l'un près de l'autre comme des étrangers qui se connaissent par cœur ils seraient resté debout, la tête haute Matt aurait posé la tête sur son épaule ils se seraient donné une tape dans le dos ils auraient couru ils n'auraient pas couru ils se seraient pris la main, ils auraient rêvé, ils auraient pensé, ou peut-être parlé, ou peut-être écouté. Ils ne feraient jamais rien de tout ça –il n'avait donc pas à choisir. Tous ces souvenirs pouvaient être les siens, toutes ces vies, tous ces sourires, Matt les prenait tous, il pouvait tous les prendre pendant une seconde. Ils auraient su, tous les deux, ce qui rendait cette mer si spéciale, l'explication scientifique derrière la magie de ces lueurs venues tout droit des abysses. Mais ils l'auraient ignorée.

Et Matt lui de son côté aurait vu, et qu'importe comment il l'aurait vu, il aurait vu ces morceaux de ciel azuréens, ces étincelles de jour percer la nuit à leurs pieds, du bleu brillant et pur du ciel des jours d'été, du bleu comme on n'en voit que dans ses souvenirs, différent des enseignes publicitaires trop fades, du halo délavé des lampadaires, de l'éclat éblouissant des strass et des robes, d la lumière triste et blafarde de la lune. Il aurait vu ce bleu aussi dans les yeux de Mihail ou de Mello, paisible, tranquille, imperturbable et fier. Ils auraient laissé leur arrogance, comme il la laissait à présent qu'il mourait et comme son ami ou amant ou complice ne tarderait pas à le faire quand il mourrait à son tour.

Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait pu faire, beaucoup de pensées qui auraient pu être les siennes, les dernières. Des traits d'esprit, des mots d'amour, des plaintes, des rêveries douces-amères ou des récriminations bravaches. Il y avait beaucoup d'endroits qu'il ne visiterait pas, beaucoup de déceptions auxquelles il ne se résoudrait jamais. Il était mort, mais il aurait eu le choix, ils l'auraient eu quoi qu'on en dise, et c'est _ça_ qui était beau et c'est pour ça que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était libre.


End file.
